Baby! Black or White?
by Angchin
Summary: Bagaimana jika mimpi tersebut adalah sebuah pertanda? Pertanda bahwa kenyataan mengharuskannya terjebak dalam kisah cinta yang sulit. 'Hitam! Hitam! Hitam! Kenapa aku selalu stuck di warna hitam? Kelam., semua ingatanku akan warna putih selalu berubah menjadi hitam..' KuroKura. Slight KilluKura. AU


**Baby! Black or White?**

**by Angchin**

**Hunter X Hunter**

**by Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Genre : Romance/****Tragedy**

**Pairing : KuroKura, slightly KilluKura**

**Warning : FemKura, AU, Pance, OOC, Typo(maybe)**

**Summary : **Bagaimana jika mimpi tersebut adalah sebuah pertanda? Pertanda bahwa kenyataan mengharuskannya terjebak dalam kisah cinta yang sulit. 'Hitam! Hitam! Hitam! Kenapa aku selalu _stuck_ di warna hitam? Kelam., semua ingatanku akan warna putih selalu berubah menjadi hitam..'

* * *

**Chapter 1 : It's just a dream right?**

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang itu dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Mata birunya yang indah dapat melihat dengan jelas langit-langit ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Saat ini, ia sedang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur yang berukuran cukup besar. Perlahan, dia mulai bangun dan menaikkan setengah badannya hingga terduduk. Dia sedikit menghempaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya ketika mengamati seluruh objek yang ada disekitar ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Objek yang sangat tidak familiar baginya.

_Sebuah kamar?_ Batinnya. Gadis itu sedikit takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, ia dapat melihat interior minimalis yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Hingga kemudian pandangannya ia arahkan ke bagian tubuhnya. Ia sedikit kaget, _seragam sekolah?_ Batinnya lagi. Terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya yang menggambarkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ini. Ia sedikit bingung, _kenapa aku bisa berada di kamar ini? Kenapa aku mengenakan seragam sekolah?_ Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terngiang di benaknya. Hingga…

"Kurapika.,"

Gadis itu dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia tersentak ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tangan kanannya, ia segera berbalik kearah kanan badannya. Di depan matanya terlihat jelas seorang pria tampan berambut hitam yang sedang terbaring dan menatapnya. Gadis itu hanya ternganga dan balik menatap mata hitam pria itu.

"Kurapika.,"

Lagi, ia dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tapi, kali ini suaranya berbeda, gadis itu juga dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Menyadari itu, ia segera berbalik kearah kiri badannya. Ia kembali tercengang, disebelah kirinya juga sedang terbaring seorang pria tampan berambut putih.

Hening…

Gadis itu hanya bisa terperangah, pikirannya terlalu lambat untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya saat ini. Dua orang pria tampan tengah terbaring di samping kanan dan kirinya. Mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya dan juga berada di tempat tidur yang sama. Tapi masih belum, gadis itu belum menyadari, dan pikirannya masih terjebak dalam kebingungan.

"Aku telah menunggumu," pria berambut hitam itu berbicara. Menatap mata biru gadis itu dengan lembut dan sedikit tersenyum. Namun, gadis itu hanya tetap diam tak mengerti.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" pria berambut putih juga mulai berbicara. Gadis itu segera berbalik kearahnya. Ia mendapati pria berambut putih itu juga sedang menatapnya, namun, tatapan matanya itu terlihat kelam dan menggambarkan kesedihan.

Gadis itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pria berambut hitam itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman di tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat ia menarik paksa kedua tangannya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia sedikit panik dan berdiri menjauh dari tempat tidur itu.

"Ka..kalian siapa?" Tanya gadis itu sedikit tergagap.

"Aku kekasihmu,"

Kedua pria tersebut menjawab secara bersamaan, entah disengaja atau tidak. Tapi, hal itu sukses membuat gadis yang dipanggil Kurapika itu kembali terperangah. Kekasih? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak mengenal kalian!" dengan cepat ia membantah. Memandang kedua pria yang masih berada ditempat tidur itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Kurapika dapat melihat pria berambut hitam itu perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai melangkah menghampirinya. Pria itu tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Kurapika membalas tatapannya dan hal itu membuat Kurapika sedikit takut, hingga ia terlalu lambat menyadari bahwa pria tersebut sudah ada dihadapannya saat ini. Pria itu langsung mendekapnya dengan lembut.

Kurapika kembali tercengang di dalam pelukan pria itu. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa saking terkejut dengan perlakuan pria itu yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja kau mengenalku, Kurapika" Pria itu berkata seraya membenamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang gadis itu. Memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Lagi. Kurapika seolah membeku, ia hanya bisa diam membisu di pelukan pria berambut hitam tersebut. Sejujurnya ia tersadar atas perlakuan pria itu. Pikirannya ingin menyuruhnya untuk mendorong pria itu agar menjauh. Tapi, tubuhnya seolah tak sejalan dengan pemikirannya. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk melakukan semua itu.

"Sudah cukup Kurapika!"

Pria berambut putih berkata lagi, ia juga perlahan bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur. Pria itu langsung melangkah kearah mereka. Ia melepas paksa Kurapika dari pelukan pria berambut hitam itu.

Kurapika sedikit lega bisa terlepas dari dekap-an pria yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut. Namun, Pria berambut putih juga tak mau kalah. Dia menarik paksa tangan kiri Kurapika, hingga Kurapika harus berjalan menjauh dari pria berambut hitam.

"Sini,"

Pria berambut putih itu berkata dan dengan lembut mendorong tubuh Kurapika hingga menyentuh dinding. Ia mengunci pergerakan gadis itu dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi tembok. Kurapika semakin gugup ketika pria berambut putih itu semakin mempersempit jarak diantara wajah mereka. Pria itu menempelkan keningnya ke kening gadis itu. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, saling menatap dan kali ini wajah Kurapika benar-benar merona.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, janji?" pria berambut putih itu berkata dengan nada lembut. Ia mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah gadis itu. Namun, Kurapika tak menanggapi. Diam, Kurapika hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah gugup dan merona.

"Minggir Zoldyck! Dia milikku!"

Pria berambut hitam masih tetap bersikeras, ia mendorong pria berambut putih itu hingga membuatnya harus mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan cepat pria berambut hitam tersebut mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang lutut dan punggung Kurapika, ia menggendong gadis itu dan melangkah menjauh dari pria berambut putih.

Kurapika ingin protes atas perlakuan kedua pria tersebut, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya seolah terkunci. Cukup sulit baginya untuk berbicara satu kata pun, apa lagi menyuruh pria berambut hitam itu untuk melepaskan dirinya dari dalam dekapannya. Sungguh, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Milikmu?" pria berambut putih bertanya dan sedikit mengernyit. Seolah tidak percaya dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Ya! Milikku!" pria berambut hitam itu menegaskan.

"Apakah itu tidak terlalu egois, Lucifer?" desis pria berambut putih, ia sedikit tersenyum ketika mengatakan itu. Lebih tepatnya senyumannya itu lebih terlihat seperti senyuman sinis.

"Mungkin., tapi aku punya alasan" Pria berambut hitam berdalih. Kali ini, tatapan matanya tak ia alihkan sedikitpun, ia terus menatap pria berambut putih itu dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Alasan seperti apapun, aku tidak peduli," balas pria berambut putih dengan nada malas. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Dan dengan santainya berjalan menghampiri Kurapika yang masih berada di gendongan pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Lantas.. bagaimana denganmu? Kau pun begitu?" sang Lucifer sedikit terkikik geli ketika mengatakan itu, seolah tak mau kalah dengan perdebatan ini.

Namun, Kurapika yang melihat ini hanya bisa merengut diam dalam dekapan pria berambut hitam tersebut. Ia memandang wajah kedua pria itu secara bergantian. Dari gelagat kedua pria itu, Kurapika sudah bisa menilai

_Dua orang egois yang tak mau kalah, _pikir gadis itu. Egois? Yah, mungkin memang bisa dibilang sedikit egois, mengetahui bahwa mereka seperti memperebutkan gadis itu hanya untuk kepentingan sendiri. Tapi kebenarannya, siapa yang tahu?

"_Judge_? Lalu-" pria berambut putih menggantungkan ucapannya, kemudian ia meraih tangan kiri Kurapika. Kurapika tersentak, pria berambut putih kini sudah ada disamping kirinya. Gadis itu semakin panik, dia merasa seperti diperebutkan oleh dua orang pria aneh yang saat ini tengah menghimpitnya disamping kanan dan kirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" sambung pria berambut putih. Dia mengangkat tangan kiri Kurapika ke depan wajah laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. Memperlihatkan sebuah gelang rajut bermotif huruf KK berwarna biru yang melingkar di tangan kiri gadis itu. Pria itu juga mengangkat tangan kirinya, memposisikan tangannya bersebelahan dengan tangan gadis itu. Memperlihatkan gelang yang sama dengan gelang yang melingkar ditangan gadis itu.

"Hanya itu?" pria berambut hitam menanggapi dengan wajah datarnya. Seolah tak ada kesan apapun yang tersirat saat ia menanyakan itu.

"Dia yang membuatkan ini untukku,"

Perlahan, pria berambut putih mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Kurapika, kemudian tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

Gadis itu mengernyit._ Aku? Tidak! Sejak kapan gelang ini ada di tanganku? Membuatnya? Itu tidak mungkin! _Ia memejamkan matanya sekilas, mencoba mengelak dalam benaknya.

"Benarkah?" sang Lucifer sedikit memicingkan sudut matanya ketika bertanya lagi. Ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya kearah gadis yang saat ini masih berada di dalam gendongannya tersebut. Menatapnya, mencoba mencari jawaban dari sepasang mata sapphire itu.

Kurapika yang merasa risih di perhatikan seperti itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Namun, gadis itu mengerti bahwa laki-laki bermata onix yang sedang menatapnya saat ini mengarahkan pertanyaan itu hanya kepadanya. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya hanya diam. Ia harus mengatakan suatu hal untuk meluruskan semua ini.

Perlahan, Kurapika menolehkan wajahnya, Membalas tatapan kelam pria bersurai hitam tersebut dengan mata birunya. Sekarang ia sudah bisa membiasakan walau ia masih merasa sedikit gugup. Ia mencoba untuk mengatakan suatu hal, dan saat bibir mungilnya terbuka untuk menyampaikan sebuah kata..

"T-"

"Tentu saja, itu adalah bukti bahwa kau adalah kekasihku. Iya 'kan Kurapika?"

Seolah ada sebuah batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Gadis itu refleks menggertakkan giginya. Sejujurnya ia sudah mengajukan sebuah kata dalam benaknya untuk ia katakan. Namun, baru saja bibir mungilnya ingin mengatakan 'Tidak', pria berambut putih yang ada disampingnya tersebut sudah menyanggahnya lebih dulu. Pikiran gadis itu mendesaknya untuk protes. Bukan! Bukan karna perkataannya telah di sela. Namun, ia tidak bisa menerima dengan asumsi yang diberikan oleh pria berambut putih tersebut.

_Sungguh! Aku bukan kekasihmu! _Gadis itu meyakini dalam pikirannya. Dan akhirnya ia memilih kembali diam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Mungkin alasanku ini lebih masuk akal," terdengar sedikit helaan nafas dari lelaki bermata hitam onix tersebut. Kemudian wajah tampannya menampakkan sebuah senyum singkat kepada pria berambut putih yang ada dihadapannya.

Sesungguhnya lelaki tampan bermata onix tersebut sedari tadi ingin segera mengemukakan semua alasan yang ada dibenaknya, tapi ia menahannya hanya untuk mengetahui semua alibi yang dimiliki pria Zoldyck tersebut terhadapnya. Kenapa ia tetap kekeh mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasihnya? Sang Lucifer sekarang sudah tahu, dan sekaranglah gilirannya..

"Yah, mungkin aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kau adalah pacarnya. Tapi-" pria itu berujar lagi dan sengaja memberi sedikit jeda pada ucapannya.

"Tapi?" sang Zoldyck mengulangi ucapan pria yang ada dihadapannya tersebut dengan sedikit mengernyit.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku adalah tunangannya?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu berkata dengan menampakkan sebuah ekspresi meyakinkan di raut wajahnya. Yah, ia tersenyum lebih tepatnya senyuman kemenangannya itu ia arahkan kepada pria Zoldyck yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Apakah ia sudah seyakin itu untuk menang atas semua perdebatan ini?

Kurapika yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak dan napas tertahan. Sudah cukup dengan pria berambut putih yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya. Dan sekarang? Pria yang sedang menggendongnya ini mengaku bahwa ia adalah tunangannya? Oh ayolah apa lagi ini! Gadis itu berdecak, menandakan bahwa ia sudah muak dengan semua pernyataan yang kian bertubi-tubi menghampirinya.

Lain hal nya dengan pria Zoldyck itu, seolah tidak terkejut sedikitpun. Sesaat setelah menerima pernyataan dari Lucifer itu ia sesegera menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Yah siapa yang tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang tersenyum menahan tawanya. Tapi, Kurapika bisa melihat itu, mengetahui bahwa posisinya yang masih berada dalam gendongan ala bridal style lelaki bermata hitam onix itu.

Kurapika sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. _Mungkin saja dia gila? _gadis itu menerka dalam pikirannya, ia masih memperhatikan seringaian yang tertanam di wajah tampan pria Zoldyck itu. Kurapika sedikit bingung, kenapa orang yang sedari tadi mengaku ngaku sebagai pacarnya itu terus menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang sulit ditebak? Bukankah bila ia pacarnya seharusnya kaget atau menampakkan rasa cemburunya terhadap pria Lucifer yang baru saja mengaku sebagai tunangannya itu?

_Orang aneh! _Gadis itu membatin. Ia sedikit menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, sejujurnya ia sedikit ngeri.

"Apa kau masih tetap bersikeras..Zoldyck?-"

"Apa bukti bahwa kau adalah tunangannya?"

Dengan sangat cepat pria berambut putih itu menyela perkataan dari sang Lucifer dan malah balik bertanya. Masih tetap dengan wajah tertunduk dan juga dengan senyuman tertahan di bibirnya.

Pria Lucifer itu tidak tahu kalau saat ini pria Zoldyck itu sedang tersenyum menahan tawanya, tapi Kurapika tahu dan ia semakin ngeri.

Gadis itu segera tersadar dari terkaan alam bawah sadarnya setelah pria Lucifer itu perlahan menurunkannya. Sehingga gadis itu harus berdiri, namun posisinya masih berada ditengah-tengah kedua pria tampan itu yang dengan jarak satu langkah didekatnya.

"Ini,"

Dengan sangat singkat pria Lucifer itu berkata, ia meraih jari manis yang ada di tangan kanan gadis itu. Mengarahkannya kepada pria Zoldyck yang ada di depannya.

Kurapika tersentak, kali ini matanya membulat sempurna. Gadis itu dapat melihat sebuah benda yang dengan indahnya melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya.

_Cincin?! Sejak kapan?_

Sungguh, Kurapika tidak menyangka bahwa di jari manisnya bersemat sebuah cincin dengan berhiaskan permata shappire ditengahnya. Kenapa sedari tadi ia tidak menyadarinya? Oh gadis itu sekarang semakin bingung.

"Cincin ini adalah bukti bahwa dia akan selalu menjadi milikk-"

"Tapi cincin itu tidak menjamin bahwa dia akan tetap menjadi milikmu!" pria berambut putih itu dengan santainya menyela perkataan dari sang Lucifer. Ia berkata masih dengan wajah tertunduk, dan menyembunyikan sebuah ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Statusku terhadapnya lebih meyakinkan dibandingkan denganmu, dan kau masih ingin mengelak-"

"Ahahahaha, mengelak? Untuk apa?"

Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya pria itu menyela perkataan dari sang Lucifer, seolah tak ingin membiarkan pria Lucifer itu untuk berkata lebih banyak. Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa pria Zoldyck itu akhirnya melepaskan tawanya sesaat setelah pria Lucifer itu berbicara. Bahkan Kurapika yang sedari tadi tengah sibuk memperhatikan keberadaan cincin yang tiba-tiba menghiasi jari manisnya itu sesegera mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pria Zoldyck itu.

_Apa ada yang lucu? Kenapa dia tertawa?_ _Dia benar-benar aneh!. _

Gadis itu hanya bisa terperangah dan diam membisu ketika melihat pria Zoldyck itu tertawa.

"Semua gurauanmu itu yang membuktikannya,"

Desis Lucifer itu masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi tatapan matanya yang dingin itu seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah muak dengan pria Zoldyck yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bergurau, justru kau yang sedang bergurau! Kau bilang dia milikmu? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu sedikitpun! Dan kau bilang kau adalah tunangannya? Oh ayolah itu suatu pernyataan yang konyol!"

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan pria Zoldyck itu seperti isyarat bahwa ia sudah sangat bosan harus memberikan satu persatu alasannya kepada pria Lucifer itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, dan membalas tatapan tajam pria Lucifer itu. Ia tersenyum sinis seolah pria Lucifer yang ada dihadapannya saat ini lah yang sedang bergurau. Mungkin saja pria Zoldyck itu benar, jika gadis itu adalah tunangannya, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenalnya sedikitpun?

"Apa kau sesulit itu untuk memahami maksud dari cincin yang baru saja kutunjukkan kepadamu?"

"Bahkan Kurapika tidak tahu kenapa cincin itu ada padanya," dengan sangat santainya Zoldyck itu berdalih. Mungkin baginya ini adalah suatu pembicaraan yang enteng.

"Dia sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kekasihku, aku meyakini itu. Semua itu butuh proses. Dia akan mengenalku, dan akan tetap seperti itu. Setidaknya aku bukanlah seseorang yang dilupakan…sepertimu!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berkata dengan nada suaranya yang monoton. Dari semua alasan yang dia katakan barusan menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat yakin gadis itu akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Dia tidak peduli secerdik apa Zoldyck itu menyela atau menimpal semua pernyataannya, baginya itu hanyalah sebuah alibi yang tidak akan berpengaruh untuk memancingnya.

Perlahan, Lucifer itu meraih tangan kanan Kurapika, ia menariknya hingga gadis itu harus terdorong kedalam dekapannya. Yah! Ia meyakini itu, meyakini bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya!

"Ditakdirkan? Kau bukan tuhan! Dan kenyataan mengatakan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bersama selama dia masih menjadi kekasihku"

Mungkin. Pria Zoldyck itu memang pintar untuk berdalih, seolah semua alasan yang terus-menerus ia katakan itu adalah bukti bahwa dia tidak akan kalah untuk berdebat dengan sang Lucifer. Ia juga perlahan melangkah menghampiri Kurapika, meraih tangan kiri gadis itu dan menariknya hingga Kurapika harus terlepas dari dekapan pria Lucifer itu.

Kurapika semakin takut, peluh sedikit menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sejujurnya dia sudah sangat lelah diperebutkan seperti ini. Dan ia sangat takut semua ini harus berujung menjadi konflik hanya karna dirinya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku hanya meyakini itu, apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk tidak bisa menangkap semua ucapanku? Tidak akan bisa bersama? Hn, itu sangat mudah bagiku, aku hanya perlu menyingkirkanmu!"

"Semudah itu? selama dia mengenalku, dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu!"

Kurapika sudah tidak tahan harus mendengar semua pernyataan dan alasan dari perebatan kedua pria itu. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman kedua pria itu. Mengarahkannya ke telinganya. Mungkin ia bisa gila bila terus-menerus mendengar ocehan tidak masuk akal kedua pria itu terhadap dirinya.

Kedua pria itu tersentak. Mereka segera mengarahkan pandangan masing-masing kearah Kurapika. Apakah mereka masih belum sadar bahwa gadis itu saat ini sedang menderita? Bahkan kedua pria itu bisa melihat gadis itu saat ini sedang terisak. Yah Kurapika menangis, ia sangat tidak tahan sampai harus menumpahkan semuanya lewat air mata.

Kurapika dapat merasakan derap langkah pria Lucifer itu yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Apakah pria itu iba terhadapnya? Atau kasihan? Atau ingin memperebutkannya lagi? Tapi satu hal, yang jelas gadis itu tidak ingin pria itu mendekatinya lagi. Tidak. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk kedua pria tersebut.

"Kurapika k-"

"Berhenti! Kubilang berhenti! Jangan mendekat!"

Akhirnya gadis itu berbicara. Ia berharap agar pria Lucifer itu mengerti untuk tidak mendekatinya, dan alhasil pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi, sesungguhnya pria itu sangat menyesal bahkan sangat merasa bersalah harus membuat gadis itu menangis.

"Memang tidak adil bila kau harus menangis seperti ini. Mungkin, karna ego kami yang terlalu tinggi untuk memilikimu. Aku minta maaf, tapi Kurapika..Mungkin kau memang harus memilih"

Apa yang ia dengar barusan? Apakah pria Zoldyck itu berubah menjadi sebijak itu? Secepat itu? Tidak! Mungkin dia ber _acting_! Gadis itu menerka lagi dalam benaknya. Seolah pria itu tadi sangat ambisius untuk memilikinya, dan sekarang pria itu menyuruhnya untuk memilih? Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya ia memang harus mengatakan suatu hal.

"Aku tidak akan memilih salah satu dari kalian!"

"Tentu saja kau harus memilih!"

Pria Zoldyck itu mendesaknya, berkata dengan nada seperti memerintah. Kali ini raut wajah pria itu menampakkan keseriusan yang teramat kepada gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, seolah memberikan sebuah arahan bahwa gadis itu harus benar-benar memilih.

"Yah, memilih satu dan membuang yang lainnya."

Pria Lucifer itu menambahkan. Ia juga memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenal kalian!"

Gadis itu berkata dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, meyakini dalam dirinya bahwa ia memang tidak mengenal kedua pria itu.

"Kau akan mengenalku!"

Pria Lucifer itu meyakini gadis itu. Perlahan, pria itu berjalan mendekati Kurapika lagi hingga ia kini sudah ada dihadapan gadis itu. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kurapika, dan mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua sudut mata gadis itu.

Kurapika dapat merasakan belaian tangan Lucifer itu di pipinya. Tapi, kenapa ia seolah menjadi gugup kembali? Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa lagi dan seakan membeku menerima perlakuan Lucifer itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat mengesalkan Kurapika? Kau mengenalku! Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau berbohong, anggap saja kau mengingatnya!"

Gadis itu mendesah pelan ketika mendengar pria Zoldyck itu berbicara. Seolah tersadar akan suatu hal. Ia tersentak, kenapa pria itu terus mendesaknya untuk mengingat? Apakah pria itu benar-benar ada dikehidupannya?

_Siapa? Berbohong? Mengingat siapa? _Pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya. Air mata mengalir lagi dari kedua sudut matanya. Dan tangan gadis itu seolah memerintah sendiri untuk mendorong pria Lucifer yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

'Ada saatnya kau harus memilih..'

Seolah mendengar suatu bisikan dibenaknya. Gadis itu menutup telinganya dengan kuat, apa yang kembali terlintas dibenaknya? Kurapika sudah tidak tahan, dia sangat tidak mengerti. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan sedikit berjalan mundur. Ia dapat merasakan kepalanya teramat sakit ketika mendengar kalimat itu yang terlintas begitu saja di benaknya. Bahkan ia berharap agar semua ini segera berakhir, begitu pun dengan kedua pria itu.

Dan ketika ia membuka kembali kedua matanya. Apa yang ia lihat? Tidak ada..

Kelam, hitam, gelap. Hanya itu yang terpancar saat mata birunya terbuka kembali. Kemana kedua pria yang sedari tadi memperebutkannya? Tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat dan dengar kecuali hanyalah sebuah kegelapan.

Air mata yang mengalir deras seolah menandakan bahwa ia sangat tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus seperti ini. Kenapa ia harus sendiri di tengah kegelapan? Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang dia ingat? Gadis itu mencoba meratapi hal itu. Hingga..

Perlahan, ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk sedikit menutupi matanya. Ia dapat melihat secercah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. Cahaya itu seperti sebuah lampu yang ingin meneranginya. Hingga ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Tess..

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari sudut pelipisnya. ia mengangkat tangannya sejenak untuk menyentuhnya. dan saat ia arahkan tangannya untuk melihatnya..

_Darah?_

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sekilas. Perlahan, ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tersentak, ia dapat melihat seluruh tubuhnya kini penuh dengan noda darah. Bahkan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Kurapika semakin panik, ia menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Tapi, saat ia mengepalkan tangannya. Gadis itu kembali merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tangan kirinya.

_Kertas?_

Yah, saat ini ia sedang menggenggam secarik kertas. Tapi, kenapa sedari tadi ia tidak menyadarinya? Oh lagi-lagi pikiran gadis itu seperti mempermainkannya, seolah membuat ia lambat untuk mengetahui hal itu.

Perlahan, Kurapika membuka kertas itu. Didalamnya berisi sebuah tulisan tangan yang terangkai rapih dengan indahnya. Walau sedikit samar, tapi ia beruntung. Sedikit cahaya yang menyinarinya saat ini dapat membantunya untuk membaca tulisan yang ada didalam kertas tersebut.

'Untuk orang yang kusayang,

Terkadang pemikiran memang tidak harus sejalan dengan keadaan. Tapi, ada banyak jalan untukmu.,

Bukan hanya diriku atau dirinya, tapi mereka! Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu!

Bangun dari mimpi kelam-mu dan sadarlah..'

Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat setelah ia membaca isi dari kertas itu. Perasaannya menjadi sedikit tenang walaupun air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, ia sedikit mengerti kenapa ia bisa terperangkap didalam kegelapan ini. _Sadar_? Mungkin itu adalah suatu petunjuk untuknya.

Ia dapat merasakan itu, seseorang yang memberikan pesan itu adalah seperti orang yang sangat ia mengerti dan orang tersebut juga mengerti akan dirinya. Mungkin?

Tapi, ada satu hal yang menghambatnya, dan itu membuat dirinya seolah sangat lambat untuk mengetahui hal itu, yaitu akan ingatannya.

_Kau percaya dengan sesuatu yang disebut dunia pararel? Dunia yang mungkin sejajar dengan realita. Mungkin didunia itu aku sedang bersamamu atau mengenalmu.._

Gadis itu berguman didalam benaknya, tapi ia meyakini suatu hal, ini bukanlah dunia pararel! Ataupun kenyataan! Yah, ia mempercayai itu.

Seiring dengan redupnya cahaya yang sedari tadi menyinarinya, perlahan kesadarannya pun seolah memaksanya untuk ikut meredup dan perlahan hilang. Namun, sebelum kelopak mata gadis itu perlahan menutup, ia tersenyum sejenak dan kemudian berujar pelan;

"Setidaknya, beritahu aku siapa namamu.. ini hanya mimpi 'kan?"

**TBC**

**A/N : **oke segitu dulu, dan Salam kenal! ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfict. Wkwkwk sumpah ini absurd maksa banget, aneh dan amat pance^^ Yah namanya juga kerjaan nubi^^ hehe semoga mudah dipahami oleh readers semua. Saran, masukan, kritik atau mungkin review dong?^^


End file.
